In recent years, the internet, in conjunction with network infrastructure upgrades to increase network throughput, has made the development of content aggregation sites, such as YouTube, Vimeo, Vidme, Streamable, etc, viable to allow users to upload videos for user consumption. These and other content aggregation sites allow users to obtain instant access to previously uploaded videos. The subject matter of uploaded videos varies considerably and may, for example, be utilized for entertainment, news, and learning, among other things.
For example, surgeons often watch videos on YouTube to compare their techniques to those of colleagues, refresh themselves on procedures that they have not performed in a long time, or learn new techniques. Most videos have not been edited, and if they have, each video has been edited in its own way. Therefore, there is no easy nor efficient way to combine information from different videos.